


I Won’t Let Go Again

by LittleMissBrightside



Series: Girl Direction Flash Fics [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Girl Direction, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBrightside/pseuds/LittleMissBrightside
Summary: The first time Harry and Louis see each other again after their breakup is at their best friends’ wedding rehearsal.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: Girl Direction Flash Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961590
Kudos: 15





	I Won’t Let Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from the prompt: Write 10 disjointed sentences. Now include all of them in the same story. 
> 
> Relatively plotless but was fun to write a “story” this way.

Harry picks at her lip as she paces the floor, barely registering the sounds of talking and quiet laughter. She glances at the clock on the wall and her stomach churns. Zayn and Liam’s wedding rehearsal was set to start in 15 minutes, though the wedding party was instructed to arrive 30 minutes prior. A hand on her elbow brings her back to the present. 

“She’ll be here, Haz,” Liam says softly.

“I’m not worried,” Harry says. “Just a bit rude, innit?”

Liam smiles and shrugs. “Better the rehearsal than the wedding.”

Harry scoffs. “Don’t count that out just yet.”

Liam nods her head towards where Zayn and Niall are standing among the rest of the wedding party. “Why don’t you join us for a drink?”

Harry nods. “In a minute,” she says, Liam already retreating back to the group.

Just then, the doors to the church open and Louis strolls inside. Harry sighs, relief quickly turning to irritation. She rushes down the aisle to meet her. “Where have you been? You’re late.” 

“It’s just a bloody dress rehearsal, Harold, calm down.” 

Harry opens her mouth to respond when the doors open again.

A tall brunette stranger walks in and attaches herself to Louis’ side. “Lou, you forgot your phone.”

Harry promptly turns around and storms down the aisle. 

Niall raises an eyebrow, walking over to her. “What’s got your panties in a twist?”

Harry rolls her eyes. “I didn’t realize dates were allowed,” she says, a tad too loud if the echo is anything to go by. She regrets it as soon as she feels Louis’ presence at her back, the smell of vanilla and baby powder filling her senses.

“Now now, Harriet. It’s not nice to gossip,” Louis says, smirking into her champagne.

Niall cackles. “Well I think that’s my cue,” she says and walks away, the traitor.

Zayn quickly takes her place. “Nice of you to join us, Tommo.” Harry laughs, feeling vindicated. Zayn narrows her eyes and Harry quiets. Zayn places a hand on both her and Louis’ shoulders. “I’m only going to say this once. I really need you two to get your shit together if you want to be in our wedding.” Harry can only nod.

Louis shrugs her hand off. “Oh Zaynie, that’s probably the hundredth time you’ve said that to us in the last 6 months and we’re here now aren’t we. Besides, how are you going to replace us before tomorrow?”

“Want to find out?”

“We’ll behave,” Harry says. She throws Louis a look, daring her to disagree.

Louis smiles, the picture of perfect innocence to those who didn’t know better. Harry knew better. Still, her smile still had the power to leave her breathless. “Scouts honor.” 

Harry clears her throat. “I just need a moment...um, the loo?” She walks away before they can respond.

Harry turns the corner and takes a deep breath. She sits down on the floor and stretches her legs out. She startles when she looks up and meets Louis’ eyes.

“You’re going to ruin your dress.”

For the first time since she entered the church, Harry gets a good look at her. She looks gorgeous, as she always does, in a blue sequin jumpsuit that perfectly hugs her curves.

Harry sighs. “Remember when we thought it’d be cute to match? Yeah, regretting that now. Regretting a lot of things actually.”

Louis frowns. “Don’t be so dramatic. Who cares if we match anyway?”

“I would have worn something else if I’d known. God, your girlfriend probably thinks…” She shakes her head.

Louis walks over and sits down next to Harry. “She doesn’t think anything and she’s not my girlfriend.”

“Your fuck buddy then, I don’t know.”

Louis snorts. “Christ, you’re just as bloody obvious as you’ve always been. Is there something you want to say to me, Harry?”

“I just don’t understand why you had to bring her. Does she even know Liam and Zayn? Is she your date to the wedding?”

“She’s met them, but no. I don’t have a date. It’s not like that, she’s just a friend.”

“I thought I knew all your friends.”

“Yeah, well you did before you broke up with me. S’not the same now, is it? So why don’t you stop being a brat and say what you really mean?”

“What do you want me to say, Louis, that I’m still in love with you?” 

“Harry—”

“Just forget it Louis.” She starts to stand but Louis stops her with a hand on her thigh.

“I don’t want to just forget it, H. I can’t.” 

Harry finally looks up, meeting Louis’ gaze. “Yeah, me neither.” She stands up, brushing off the back of her dress. She holds out her hands and helps Louis to her feet, backing her into the wall, hands steady on her hips. 

Louis leans up and closes the distance between them.

Somebody clears their throat. “Well, I can’t honestly say I’m surprised. Disappointed, but not surprised,” Liam says. “I’m happy for you, but you couldn’t have waited an hour?”

Harry and Louis both mutter their apologies and follow Liam out to where everyone is waiting and take their places. 

“Well, who had Harry and Louis getting it on during the dress rehearsal on their bingo card?” Niall asks loudly.

Nick laughs. “I thought that was just a given, like the free space.”

Harry sticks her tongue out at them. 

Zayn claps Louis on the shoulder and smiles, leaning in to her. “Happy for you Tommo. But if you propose during my wedding, I’ll never forgive you.”


End file.
